Kari Kodokuna
Kari Kodokuna is a failed version of Kitaine Mary. She isn't very sociable and her voice never is in conditions for singing, so nobody knows why she was destined to go with the fanloids. Design A short sleeved shirt under a black jacket with less sleeves (it has some stripes patterns), a red tie, black pants, red sneakers, striped and black sleeves and a gray decorated patch (she uses it not because she lost an eye or something, just because Kiaito (failed version of Kaito) gave it to her as a gift). Hair: White, silver or gray (depending of how she looks better ... in my case it's white). Eyes: Red. Personality Kari never feels confident because she can be easly scared with any other person. She can be found taking some photos from some horizons and sfuff like that (blah blah blah). Like any other voyakiloid, Kari hates her own voice. Her only friend is Haku Yowane, but she doesn't like that Neru yells at her because she forgets something. When it's about Neru's tsundere attitude, Kari prefers to stay quiet, because she doesn't want to be insulted because her way to be (even though Neru's insults are false, but she always has another way to say so). Likings: Take photos, not so crowded places, candy. Dislikings: That Neru yells at Haku (Even though Neru doesn't yell at Haku), being judged of her way to be (negatively, not even in a joke) Fears: Talk to other people (if someone is kind like Kari, she won't be so shy). Biography She is the failed version of Mary because her creator (i mean ME ... who i don't want to mention my name for my own reasons here) finally crossed the limit. I was unsure of how she would look like, but the heck with that, finally the light bulb turned on! She still hasn't her voice ready, so i'm creating one of my fanloid's voicebank first, so i can make hers. Appearances Coming soon Voice configuration A mature and rough sounding Mary (when she sings high pitched songs, her voice soon turns out stiffy or something). Coming soon. Notable songs Future cover: Depression of cybernetics. Trivia *She lives in Haku's house *The only thing she has in common with Mary is her likings of sweets. *Her weight might change depending her mood (she won't change physicaly), when she's depressed she can be way more heavier than Namine Ritsu (aproximating to 500 tons ... and Ritsu just has 75 tons) *She's a new student, she can feel uncomfortable when she's surrounded of students wanting to know more about her. *Kari can be pretty soft when Kiaito's at her side ... but she only sees him as an Onii-san, so when somebody bullies him, she might do a rampage like a total beast, when Kari turns too soft, she gets way too light (please don't even breathe when she's with Kiaito, Kari might fly away). *When Meiko visits Haku, Kari feels uncomfortable when both get drunk with their sakes, so she gets some peach or lemon flavoured iced tea bottle. Gallery Sound of hope Kari Kodokuna default.png|Kari with her default clothing. Sound of hope Kari Kodokuna schooluniform.png|Kari's school uniform, she might dress different than every student, but not even the principal yells at her. Sound of hope Kari!! Get up now!.png|Kari most of the time gets up late (in the afternoon at 3:00 o'clock) External links *Fanloid (es): Kari Kodokuna Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Characters by Sound of hope